Lonnie
Lonnie ist eine Figur aus dem Film Descendants - Die Nachkommen, gespielt von Dianne Doan. Sie ist die Tochter von Fa Mulan und [[Li Shang|'Li Shang']].''' Sie amg die Kampfkunst und Hip-Hop-Tanz. Hintergrund Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Auradon-Kindern ist sie viel aufgeschlossener, wenn es darum geht, dass die vier bösen Nachkommen ihre Schule besuchen, und sie ist mit ihrer Notlage einverstanden. Sie ist auch freundlich zu ihnen und betrachtet sie nicht als böse Bösewichte (im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen, sogar ihren Lehrern). Im Vergleich zu den anderen Kindern ist sie die Normalste. Sie soll auch die Person sein, die die Geheimkamera in der Web-Serie School of Secrets aufstellt. Ihre Stimme erscheint am Anfang und sagt "Alright. Good to go." (In Ordnung. Scheint zu gehen.), Und am Ende, sagt "Be good, Auradon. Someone's watching." (Sei gut, Auradon. Jemand schaut zu.) Sie sagt Mal, Evie, Carlos und Jay, dass ihre Mutter, wenn sie traurig war, ihre Schokoladenkekse backte und sie zum Lachen brachte, um sie aufzuheitern. Am Ende des Films tanzte sie mit Chad Charming und dann mit Carlos, während Chad mit Jane tanzt und dann umarmt sie Jay, während Carlos Jane und Chad Audrey umarmt. In Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen ist Lonnie sehr willensstark und möchte unbedingt Teil des Swords and Shields-Teams werden, obwohl dies nur für Männer erlaubt ist. Sie begleitet Jay und Carlos auch zur Insel der Verlorenen, nachdem sie gehört hat, was mit Ben passiert ist. Ihre Kampfkünste und Schwertkampffähigkeiten werden gezeigt und Jay zeigt Interesse, was ihn dazu veranlasst, als Teamkapitän von Swords and Shields zurückzutreten und sie zur Kapitänin zu machen. Während der Ball-Szene ist sie neben Jay zu sehen, was bedeutet, dass sie wahrscheinlich sein Date ist. Sie tritt auch für Mal ein, als Ben mit Uma zum Ball kommt. Am Ende tanzt sie mit Jay und teilt einige Momente mit ihm. Persönlichkeit Lonnie möchte cool sein, da sie die zweite Person war (die erste war Jane), die Mal bittet, einen Zauberspruch auf ihr Haar anzuwenden, um sie cooler zu machen. Es wird gezeigt, dass es Mulan und Shang gut geht, da Lonnie keine Bedenken hat, Mal 50 Dollar für diesen Zauberspruch zu geben. Lonnie zeigt sich auch neugierig auf die Bösewichte und unter der Annahme, dass sich ihr Lebensstil nicht allzu sehr von ihrem unterscheidet. Sie ist so freundlich und einfühlsam, wie als sie weint, wenn sie erfährt, dass die Bösewichte ihre Kinder möglicherweise nicht lieben. (Tatsächlich liebt und kümmert sich nur die Böse Königin um Evie) Zusammen mit Jane und den anderen Schülern der Auradon Prep beschützte sie am Familientag schnell die Vier ein, nachdem Mal von Auroras Mutter konfrontiert wurde. In Descendants: Verhexte Welt versucht Lonnie, während des Neonlichtballs lustig zu sein, zum Beispiel, als verdächtige Ereignisse auftreten, und behandelt die Tortur so, als wäre es ein tatsächlicher Film. Niemand schätzte jedoch ihren Humor. In Descendants 2 möchte Lonnie ins R.O.A.R. Team bei Auradon und schätzt es wirklich nicht, wenn Chad Charming ihr sagt, dass das Regelbuch es nicht zulässt. Sie scheint in die Fußstapfen ihrer Mutter treten zu wollen. Lonnie scheint auch sehr hinterhältig zu sein, besonders wenn sie mithört, was Ben auf der Insel durch Carlos, Jay, Duke und Chad widerfahren ist. Sie ist immer bemüht, anderen zu helfen, was sich zeigt, wenn sie Jay und Carlos zwingt, sie zur Insel zu bringen, um gegen Uma und die Piratencrew zu kämpfen. Aussehen Lonnie ist ein wunderschönes Mädchen mit mittelgroßen kastanienbraunen Haaren und honigbraunen Augen. Sie lächelt fast die ganze Zeit. Während des Tanzes trägt Lonnie ein kurzes, von einem rosa Kimono inspiriertes Kleid mit einer grünen Schärpe. Ihre Accessoires sind ihre Armbänder und ein Stirnband. Rollen Filme Descendants - Die Nachkommen TBA Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Lonnie etabliert sich fest als talentierte Athletin und möchte nichts weiter als im rein männlichen Swords and Shields-Team von Auradon Prep spielen. Ihre Bitte, im Team zu sein, ist ein Scherz für Chad Charming, der Jay mitteilt, dass es nur MÄNNER sind. Als Jay und Carlos nach Auradon zurückkehren, um mit Carlos 3D-Drucker einen falschen Zauberstab herzustellen, hört Lonnie, was mit Ben auf der Insel passiert ist, und zwingt Carlos und Jay, sie mitzunehmen, um Uma zu bekämpfen. Während des Kampfes setzt sie ihre gute Art und Süße ein, um Gegner zu besiegen, und sie hat auch große Fähigkeiten, wenn es um Schwertkämpfe geht. Aus diesem Grund bittet Jay sie, mit ihm zu üben, und ernennt sie zum Kapitän des Swords and Shields-Teams (weil das Regelwerk besagt, dass ein Team aus einem Kapitän und acht Männern bestehen muss). Er wird einer der acht Männer. Beim Ball ist zu sehen, dass sie Jay's Date ist (weil er ursprünglich sagte, er würde solo gehen, damit er mit allen Mädchen tanzen kann) und sie teilen ein paar Momente miteinander. Sie ist auch wütend und unterstützt Mal, als Ben Mal erzählt, dass er in Uma verliebt ist. Am Ende tanzt sie mit Jay. Serien Descendants: Verhexte Welt Sie trat zum ersten Mal in "Strahlender Erfolg" auf, wo sie mit Mal, Jordan und Evie im Labor ist, um ihr ein Outfit zu machen. Sie dankt ihnen dafür, dass sie ihr ein Outfit gemacht haben, obwohl sie sich fragt, warum sie sich im Wissenschaftslabor anziehen. Als Evie sagt, dass es nichts Neues als chemische Verbindungen gibt, sagt Lonnie auch, dass sie auch "einladend" aussehen wollte. Jordan schlägt vor, dass sie es heftiger machen sollten, und Lonnie mischt sich ein, indem sie sagt, dass sie auch freundlicher aussehen möchte. Lonnie ist voller Fragen und fragt, ob sie im Dunkeln auftreten und im dunklen Kleid aus Atommüll glühen soll. Später bei der Hip-Hop-Show ist sie zu sehen, wie sie "I'm your Girl" aufführt und im Dunkeln leuchtet, während Mal und Evie das Licht ausschalten. Auftritte Filme * Descendants - Die Nachkommen * Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen Serien Descendants: Verhexte Welt Staffel 1 * Süße Sünden (nur zu sehen) * Strahlender Erfolg * Die Mischung macht’s * Ein abgefahrener Kürbis (nur erwähnt) * Die Partyretterin * Neonlichter aus * Ben wird abgehakt (nur zu sehen) Staffel 2 * Pyjamaparty * Mal geht leer aus * Im Tanzfieber * Schlacht am Buffet * Das Böse unter uns * Partycrasher * Mal-leine * Ein tolles Team * Endlich Juweläum Bücher tba Trivia * Sie, Jane, Doug und Ben könnten die einzigen Kinder bei Auradon Prep sein, denen es gut geht, wenn die Kinder der Bösewichte auf in ihrer Schule sind. * Lonnie '''backt gerne Kekse, tanzt Hip Hop und liebt Kapfkunst. Ihre Kampfkunstfähigkeiten werden in Descendants 2 - Die Nachkommen gezeigt. * Lonnie schien auch Angst vor Mal zu haben, als sie einen Zauberspruch sprach, der Jane wieder schlimmes Haar bescherte. Sie müssen aber wieder Freunde geworden sein, da sie bei der Krönung / dem Tanz freundlich waren. * In gewisser Weise ist Lonnie das Auge und das Ohr der Zuschauer, da sie oft versucht, mehr über die Kinder der Bösewichte zu erfahren, und Fragen stellt, die die Zuschauer häufig dazu haben, wie deren Leben wirklich ist. * Sie war die Hauptfigur in School of Secrets. * Aziz scheint eine Schwäche für sie zu haben. * Sie hatte kurze schwarze Haare und Pony, bevor Mal sie verzauberte. * Lonnie mag offenbar Kürbisse wie in "Ein abgefahrener Kürbis", als Jane Kürbisse erscheinen lässt. * In Rise of the Isle of the Lost wird offenbart, dass sie einen Bruder hat, der älter ist als sie. * Ihr Name bedeutet auf altdeutsch "kampfbereit". Quellen https://descendants.fandom.com/wiki/Lonnie[[Kategorie:Auradon Kids]] Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Weibliche Charaktere Kategorie:Verhexte Welt Charaktere